Cream of my coffee
by Specialagentfreyakelly
Summary: <html><head></head>Castle invites her over for coffee and a movie but, well it's an M so I think we all know where this is going... "I have some at mine. Come on, Kate. It's 8:30. I'll take you back to mine, make you some dinner, have some nice wine and you can have some of this AWESOME coffee. We can even watch a movie!"</html>


**Cream of my coffee**

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Castle!"

"Yeah, you do. It's really sweet, and I know you know because I remember you saying the cream on top cooled the burn of the coffee."

Kate sighed, there was no point in getting into an argument with him over something so stupid and pointless.

"Rick," she sighed. "I. Have. No. Recollection. Of. This. Stupid. Coffee!"

His eyes lit up slightly at the use of his first name, but he didn't comment, wanting to get back onto the topic of the coffee.

"I have some at mine. Come on, Kate. It's 8:30. I'll take you back to mine, make you some dinner, have some nice wine and you can have some of this AWESOME coffee. We can even watch a movie!"

Kate looked up from her paper work. She raised her eyebrows and squinted thoughtfully off to the side.

"I dunno, Castle…."

"No, not taking no for an answer. Come on, we're going, now"

He stood up and pulled her coat out from behind her. She stood, shaking her head and smiling.

"Fine, but nothing too big, or fancy. Okay?"

"Kate, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten since the bear claw I brought you this morning."

She huffed but gave in, helping him shrug her coat on. They made their way over to the elevator.

Espo and Ryan had left an hour earlier so they left without needing explain their leaving together.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

They arrived at Castle's loft 15 minutes later. Kate took off her coat and hung it up on the rack next to where Castle had hung his. She slipped her shoes off her feet; dropping four inches-tripping over them on the way to the couch.

"So what do you fancy? Spaghetti? Pasta?-"

"Why don't we just order in? I don't need you to cook for me. Besides you're tired too. I don't mind, and that way you won't mess up the kitchen."

Castle smiled, "only if you let me pay for it."

She turned around on the couch, kneeling so she was eye level with him.

"Ok, but if you're paying, then I get to pick the movie." She challenged him, eyes narrowed, mouth set in a smirk.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

He leaned forward, fast, and kissed her. Her eyes wide as he drew back.

"So, you want the usual?" He murmured from his position behind the couch.

"Mhm." She nodded distractedly, biting her lip, with a smirk on her face. She turned around and sat back down.

"We're watching 'The Heat' by the way." She shouted across the room.

"Whatever you want, Kate." He smiled.

She lifted her fingers to her mouth. _'Ok, what just happened?!' _She thought.

Castle stood in the kitchen, trying not to look back at her _'should I have done that?!' _He thought from the kitchen. He shook his head, erasing the fuzz that invaded his brain, and pulled his phone out of his pocket to order.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

After ordering, he pocketed his phone and made his way over to the couch. Kate sat facing the TV, the light of the option screen shining over her face, making her physically glow. He stood for a minute watching her, as she sat.

Her gaze slowly shifted to his, "what?" She questioned, eyes squinted. "Nothin'". She raised her eyebrows, "really?" She pushed.

"You're extraordinary."

She smiled, bowing her head, her hair covering her face.

He made his way over to the couch and kneeled down in front of her. He lifted a hand, brushing a strand of hair behind one of her ears, his hand on her cheek, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"No, don't hide from me, you're perfect. Okay?"

Her smile spread, the one that split her face in half, that reached her bright eyes, has her tongue poking out, just barely touching her bottom lip.

His thumb reached up to brush under her eye, along her cheek bone. He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers, just a whisper of a kiss.

She breathed him in, pushing back on his lips. As he started to pull back, she slid her hand round his neck. "Don't stop," her breath washed over his face as she nudged his nose with her own, opening her mouth to his. He sealed his mouth over hers.

She leaned back on the couch, pulling him with her, she twisted so she could lay down, with his body covering hers, their mouths fused together.

She ground her hips up into his growing bulge. His groan muffled by her mouth, mixed with her own sounds of encouragement.

His hand slipped beneath her shirt, massaging her side, inching up to brush the underside of her breast.

He slipped his fingers under the wire of her bra, reaching her smooth, porcelain skin. His finger slipped higher, nudging her puckered flesh, forcing her to release a high pitched moan.

"Get on with it, Castle." She growled over the kiss.

He started unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt, but got impatient and pulled it off over her head, throwing it somewhere to the side of them.

She reached down and flicked the button to her pants open. She grunted as she pushed him off. Dragging her pants and panties down her long legs while he unclipped her bra.

"Jesus."

"What?" She asked cautiously, pulling him back on top of her, reattaching their mouths.

"You're so gorgeous."

"Not so bad yourself." She mumbled against his lips.

His lips moved from hers, down to her neck, following down to press open mouthed kisses on her chest, descending on one of her pebbled nipples.

"Fuck. Shit! Rick!" Her moans and screams echoed throughout the empty loft.

Her hips canted up towards his, seeking friction. He stilled her hips with one hand, while his other slid down to cup her heat.

His mouth switched over to her opposite breast just as his finger slipped inside her.

"Oh God! Fuck!

He slipped down the length of her body. Just as a moan slipped out at the loss of contact, he slipped in another finger and bit down lightly on her clit.

A scream slipped out of her throat-which sounded faintly like 'Rick'- as her orgasm ripped through her.

He kept his fingers moving in and out of her, bringing her slowly down from her high.

He pulled his fingers out of her and lay his head lightly on her belly.

She laughed lightly.

"Damn."

His laughter rumbled up though his chest, causing her grin to widen.

"You okay?"

"Never better." She giggled.

"I never knew you could giggled," he accused teasingly.

"Shud'up," she mumbled, sleepily.

"You wanna take a nap?" He asked quietly, as he shifted up beside her.

"Nu-uh. Still need to take care of you." She breathed, winking cheekily, eyeing the large tent made by his blatant erection. "And besides, I'm completely naked, and you….. Still have all of your clothes on." Her eyebrow raising, causing his pants to tighten further.

He leaned in and kissed her red, swollen lips. Her hand reached for his zipper, just as a knock sounded on his door.

"Shit, the Chinese."

Her annoyed groan echoed his own as he got up and walked to the door. He slipped it open, hiding behind it as he took the cartoons and paid the delivery boy.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head 'no', smiling.

"You sure? 'Cause we can-"

She cut him off by kissing him.

"You can't not want to do this!"

"If you insist." He growled, hauling her up to his front, her legs wrapping round his middle.

He walked them over to his study, then through to his bedroom.

As he carried her though the thresh hole of his room, her lips glided against his stubble that has formed over the day.

He lowered her onto the bed, following her down, holding himself over her.

Her hands slid down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. Her hand snaked down his chest, towards his pants.

Moving fast she popped open the button and slipped down his zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down over his hips. He stood and pushed them down the rest of the way, taking his socks with them.

He crawled back over her, his body hovering over hers, as her hand reached down to stroke his erection. His head dropped to her shoulder, "God, Kate." His left hand moved up to her side, while his right encircled her wrist, stopping her movement.

"Kate, stop." He mumbled, already feeling himself lose control. "Not yet."

She nodded in understanding, releasing him.

He reached over into his bedside draw and pulled out a condom.

"Rick, no, I'm on the pill, I'm clean." Her gaze burned into his.

"If you're sure….?" He petered off.

"I just want you." She circled her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

He gripped himself in his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up into her eyes as he pushed into her.

She gasped as he groaned. She fought to keep her eyes open as they fluttered closed. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, repeating the motion.

"Rick. Please, harder." She moaned out.

He started moving faster and harder, hitting her in every right spot.

"Kate, can't hold much longer." He ground it out, watching the emotions in her eyes.

"Help me." She asked on a moan.

He guided his hand down her stomach and found her wet heat, dragging his finger up and moving lightly over her clit.

"No, too sensitive. Harder."

He applied pressure instantly, causing her to arch into him.

He felt her walls start to contract around him as she reached her climax.

Her eyes squeezed tight as she was pulled under, him following soon after. Their moans being swallowed in the kiss he initiated.

His arms collapsed under him, no longer able to hold his own weight.

As the fog cleared from behind his eyes, he rolled off her and pulled her into his side.

"God, Rick! I've never in my like had anything like that."

"So it was good? You liked it?" He asked intently, pulling back to look into her eyes, watching the emotions shining in them.

"The fact that you even have to ask is offensive." She murmured, smiling slyly up at him, as she moulded into his side.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

A small snort startled him awake, causing his eyes to fly open and land on the source of the noise.

Kate.

He smiled, memories from last night playing though his mind, behind his eyes.

He reached over to her, brushing her mussed her away from her cheek, where it rested on his upper chest.

She stirred slightly, scrunching her nose in an adorable fashion, and borrowed into his neck, avoiding his hand.

A chuckle rumbled up though his chest. Was it selfish to want to wake her? Want to see her bright eyes, how they light up at the slight of his face. See her smile stretch over her face, spreading wide.

She didn't give him a chance to decide, her eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on him.

He waited with bated breath, just as a face splitting smile broke open on her face.

"Hi." Her breathy whisper made him feel all giddy, knowing she had no regrets from the night before.

"Hi yourself." His reply makes her eyes shine brighter than he remembers.

"Last night, Rick"- She broke off to pull back to look into his eyes, but so she can remain tucked into his side- "wow, I was the one who had no idea."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

She giggled.

"I love that sound." He reached up to her face, cupping her cheek, fingering her ear lobe.

"I love you."

Both of their eyes widened at her admition.

"You love me?"

"Rick, I know, just hear me out, I get that you don't feel the same way, just forg-"

Her words were cut off by his lips as the crushed to hers.

"I love you, too." He mumbled into the kiss. "So much, so much that it hurts not to say it when you smile, and when I had you coffee, and when you talk with Alexis, and when you're at a take down, and when-"

This time Kate cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Real? That's how you feel?"

The unsure nature to her voice made him grab her chin and kiss her hard.

"Don't ever question my love for you."

She smiled goofily at him. "How about some coffee, maybe you can tell me you love me again…."

"Pffttt. Like I need you permission."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

He was just finishing up the cream heart in her coffee cup when a pair of arms wound around his middle.

"Hi." Her whisper was quick and cute.

His chuckle was cut short when he turned and saw her standing in his red shirt from the day before.

"I love you."

She blushed. "Yeah, I love you too, Castle."

"God, you're so gorgeous. Please, don't let this be a dream."

She giggled again. "Pretty sure you're awake, but just to make sure…" She trailed off as she reached behind him and pinched his butt.

He squeaked as she laughed. He wrapped his arms round her torso, as one sneaked up into her hair, bringing her lips to his.

"Err, Dad?..."

Alexis's voice broke them apart, forcing her to jump back.

"Alexis, you're home." He squeezed his eyes shut, '_smooth Rick, point out the obvious.'_

Alexis flushed red. "Yeah, Paige's brother broke his leg, so they took him to hospital. I thought it would be best if I came home, stayed out of the way, but it looks like I'm more of a hindrance here than I was there. I'm just gonna…."

She pointed behind her, back up the stairs.

"No, Alexis, don't go, I was just leaving anyway." Kate spoke up, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"No, Kate, Alexis. Stay."

They both looked at Castle, unsure.

"There's enough bacon and eggs for us all."

They nodded shyly, Alexis made her way down the stairs and sat herself on a barstool.

"Go sit." Castle pointed next to Alexis.

Kate made her way over to the counter and sat down next to Alexis.

"Alexis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"You didn't-"a sly smile spread across her face, only to be quickly replaced with a frown. "Damn, now I own Gram $20."


End file.
